


Punto de quiebre

by kryodejamir



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Companion Piece, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Married Couple, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Politics, Prisoner of War, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryodejamir/pseuds/kryodejamir
Summary: Llegado a un punto en su vida, luego de todo lo que llegó a ver posterior a su partida de Ciudad República, en medio de una conversación con su marido, Suyin empieza a extrañar el tabaco.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong
Kudos: 1





	Punto de quiebre

"No me digas que empiezas a sentir nostalgia por Ba Sing Se"

"Por el contrario, tengo mayor privacidad para ir al baño con un periódico en las manos"

Si bien su risa correspondía al tono monótono de voz que llegó a utilizar para complementar sus palabras junto a la expresión tranquila e inalterable sin alejar la mirada del techo, sabía que no resultaba una exageración tal comparación viniendo de su parte, después de todo, durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en Ba Sing Se posterior a su partida del hogar de sus abuelos comprendió mejor las palabras de su madre con respecto a la gran capital: "Perfectamente imperturbable, prepotente y podrida hasta sus cimientos."

"¿Oh? ¿En ese caso qué sucedió?"

"¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que quizá Kuvira tenía en parte razón y había que tomar una postura política menos...-? ¿Cómo le dijiste... "Sosa como el tofu", con respecto al Reino Tierra?"

"¡Oh! Pero si tú mismo fuiste quien mencionó al poco tiempo de conocernos que la política de Ba Sing Se resultaba un caso perdido- claro, a estas alturas lo comprendo mejor... A menos..." El ceño se fruncía sobre sus ojos, las arrugas que estuvieron enmarcando estos habían logrado lo imposible luego de años de tratamientos de piel, cosméticos de la mejor reputación, y considerables visitas a los salones de belleza; habían logrado convertirse en grietas profundas en la superficie rocosa, revelando cada capa de tierra y experiencia adquirida en los años, años que no le habían vuelto menos impulsiva, por supuesto, pero sí a lograr comprender mejor a aquellos a su alrededor, especialmente las señales de cómo los engranajes en el cerebro de su marido maquinaban en profunda parsimonia "¿Tu padre?"

El silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

Si algo sabía con respecto a asuntos familiares era que su propia familia no era perfecta, mas solo los espíritus sabían que no existía tal cosa como una familia perfecta, en palabras de su marido claro, y que nadie más que el anterior señor del fuego tuvo una crisis familiar peor a la propia en el pasado; por lo que escuchar finalmente de su suegro, un individuo con el cual su madre tuvo el honor de chocar en medio de su boda y causar un espectáculo digno de las obras de la Isla Ember, le generaba un profundo cosquilleo en el estómago, rápidamente transformado en una reacción involuntaria que no tardó en llamar finalmente la atención de su marido quien extendió una mano para tomar la suya con delicadeza.

"Lo sé, así reaccioné"

Sus carcajadas tardaron un par de minutos más en detenerse, tuvo que usar de ayuda su palma libre llevándola a sus labios, y aún con eso juraba que un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras intentaba recuperar el alienro, mas admitía que se sentía bien haber logrado sacarle una sonrisa a su marido, así esta fuese cansada "Lo siento, es solo..."

"No no, no lo estés, tranquila"

"Lo sé, es solo... ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre encargado de secuestrar discidentes en búnkeres subterrácenos secretos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, borrar todo rastro de su existencia, y someterlos bajo experimentos castigables con la muerte por su naturaleza inhumana? ¿Enserio?"

Por un momento verá a su marido ajustar sus gafas en silencio, alzando ambas cejas aún con los párpados caídos sobre sus ojos en una expresión imperturbable, y finalmente tuvo tiempo de estudiar cómo ella parecía no haber sido la única en haber envejecido un par de años más con el cansancio y tantas salidas para tener "conversaciones y negociaciones en materias de estado" con los lémures antes de pasar a golpearse el cráneo con las rocas; no, no era la única cansada "Creo que las palabras para dicho proceso que estás buscando son aislamiento, proceso de re-educación obligatorio, privación sensorial, del sueño y de líquidos y alimentos, trabajo forzado, repetición de patrones neurales-"

"Lavado de cerebro, llámale como es"

"Re-educación" Reiterará, lograba distinguir el breve temblor en la comisura de uno de sus ojos al desviar la mirada hacia un lado - donde sabía que estaba la puerta - antes de volverla a ella para retomar con su conversación previamente interrumpida por el tren de pensamiento intrusivo que estuviera turbando su mente por un instante "Sea como fuere, odio ser el abogado del diablo-"

"Te encanta, querido"

"Pero..." Continuará, el color bajo de su voz haciendo que alargara un poco más la palabra al hablar con lentitud y paciencia "En su defensa, él no los secuestraba, él era el encargado de llevar a cabo el proceso"

"¡Oh, qué bien por él! Démosle una medalla por no ser tan malo como pensábamos"

Allí estaban las arrugas que tanto deseaba ver marcadas a los lados de sus labios cada que formaba una sonrisa ligeramente torcida en uno de sus costados como sabía no le gustaba compartir, allí estaba ese brillo de diversión que hacía iluminar sus irises del color del pasto ocultos tras los cristales gruesos, allí estaba su risa baja, apenas captable y nasal junto a un resoplido que odiaba compartir "Sí, estamos hablando de ese mismo hombre"

"¿Y cómo estaba?" La última vez que vio o escuchó algo de su suegro fue previo a su boda, cuando claramente aún intentaba quitarle a su hijo la idea de casarse con ella, la hija de una "anarquista insurrecta", por más que tenía respaldándola la fortuna de una de las familias más antiguas del Reino Tierra, cosa que sabía le encantaba al anciano tradicionalista de barba poblada. Su madre - y su padre por extensión - lo odiaba hasta la médula, claro, y no perdía la oportunidad tampoco de advertirle que no se casara con el hijo de un ahora jubilado "Criminal de lesa humanidad que no recibió castigo y creador de zombies", especialmente cuando no ayudaba que su en ese entonces prometido resultara una de las pocas y casi inexistente persona que podían mentirle a la gran Toph Beifong sin ser descubierto; solía molestarle en que por él fue que contrató a Aiwei como asesor - mas esto fue algo con lo que posteriormente decidió dejar de bromear en vista de lo sucedido con el loto rojo, no estaba demás decir que por la mirada de tristeza ocasional en sus ojos al recordarlo, o la forma en que se encogía de hombros a modo de disculpa, lo agradecía y entendía -.

Decir que ambos maestros tierras chocaron previo, durante y posterior a la ceremonia tradicional y recepción, así como el número de intentos de cancelarlas o arruinarlas de alguna manera, sería quedarse corto- por supuesto, fueron su suegra, su tía Katara y su difunta abuela Poppy quienes pusieron un pie firme en tierra - y hielo -para detener o intentar frenar todo intento continuo. No estuvo particularmente preocupada por él y sabía que Baatar tampoco, podía tener más de ochenta años, pero sabía que el hombre no era inofensivo contra lo que sería inmovilizar simples civiles, aún siendo maestros tierras, lo estuvo haciendo desde su adolescencia por como le contó a ella misma una vez - amenazó, era más específico -.

Vio el encogimiento de hombros de su esposo y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja en su dirección, _simple_ , fue lo que quiso decir con eso "Aparentemente sufrió una lesión menor en la rodilla y ahora debe caminar con bastón, intentaron ocupar el hogar familiar posterior al mensaje de Zaheer, estuvo presente durante la ocupación de Kuvira; rememoraba los tiempos de Long Feng, cómo veía finalmente a alguien capacitado tomando el valor que la línea familiar del rey Kuei no posee..."

_Pero..._

"Sin embargo..." La pausa se hizo breve, no parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar su relato, sino que la manera en que estrechaba el agarre que mantenía unidas sus manos y cómo sus ojos se nublaban brevemente en algo que sabía no se encontraba presente en ese momento, solo indicaba nada bueno "... Dice que reconoce un tirano cuando lo ve: lo vio con la nación del fuego, lo vio con Long Feng; no es idiota, está cegado con su ideología tradicional y extrema nacionalista, pero no con una figura que se denomina milagrosa o un salvador, o cómo hace las cosas por un ficticio bien común, lo conoces... Sabe que nada bueno viene de una figura como Kuvira, y admitió que en su estado, tullido, anciano, lento y cansado... Empezó a tomar conciencia de su condición, de su situación, de su estado, y se sentía menos, mucho menos de lo que antes consideró como un peón. Temía por el futuro del Reino Tierra"

Entendía el mensaje, su suegro nunca temía.

"Entonces, volvió a insistir en la política"

"Le recordé que soy arquitecto"

"Entonces tú no"

"Opal..."

No, es lo que deseó decir en ese momento, por supuesto, mas sabía que en primer lugar no había necesidad para ello, la forma en que alzaba su brazo libre y apuntaba su dedo índice a su sien y lo hacía girar solo dejaba en claro lo que le respondió, todo eso en la última conversación que tuvieron por escrito antes de que todo estallara. Las palabras escapaban solas de sus labios con ello, era inminente sentirse de tal manera en esa situación si alguien como su suegro temía "Mierda..."

"Eso fue lo que pensé... Y prosiguió en hacer su siguiente jugada"

Ah... Eso era, claro...

Ahí estaba de nuevo el espasmo breve en la comisura de uno de sus ojos, resultaba imperceptible para cualquiera, pero ella ya había visto tal gesto numerosas veces en el pasado, desde que se conocieron hasta cada momento en que lo encontraba retraído con una línea de pensamiento compleja a la cual quería dar hilo y los engranajes en su cerebro maquinaban a toda potencia para dar con esta... Y luego todos se preguntaban a quién salió Huan tan callado; lo vio llevar la mano a su rostro, dedos índice y pulgar ligeramente doblados y con el primero rozando su labio superior, cerca del arco de cupido, y solo pudo sonreír al disfrutar de tal imagen de calma breve como tantas veces hizo en la habitación que compartían al final de cada noche en vela en la que solo sostenía su mano libre como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"¿Algo que compartir?"

Sus irises volvieron a aclararse de inmediato y no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara de sus labios al verlo abrir los ojos al saberse finalmente atrapado como tantas veces antes. No era que no podía mantener una conversación coherente y prestar atención mientras tenía la cabeza en otro lugar completamente opuesto al del tema que estaban tratando, siempre lo hizo, y eso solo le daba una mayor oportunidad para permanecer estudiándolo por minutos previo a la llegada de su sonrisa sencilla y resignada descansando en sus labios.

A esas alturas le resultaba imposible no sonreírle de vuelta añadiendo una sacudida de cabeza a ambos lados "Eres imposible"

Lo vio levantarse de su sitio con dificultad utilizando su mano libre para apoyar todo el peso contra una de las tablas gruesas de madera, casi hundiendo sin sentido alguno hasta las uñas cortas de la superficie en la creencia de que esto le ayudaría a tener un mejor equilibrio, aunque claro, él sabía que el problema eran los cimientos y la base, su madre hizo el favor de aclararlo desde un inicio hacía ya más de treinta años. Detalló cómo las arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos adquirían un mayor contraste y profundidad al cerrarlos con firmeza, las líneas de su frente imitándoles al juntar ambas cejas de manera que formaban una nueva grieta antes imperceptible en medio, todo por un vértigo simple que sabía no pasaría pronto tanto como él sabía que solo empeoraría su tensión alterada, el posible dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que compartían; y aún así se levantó de su lugar, quizá con mayor lentitud y tras una pausa para que su estómago no le traicionara y el mundo dejara de balancearse a su alrededor, pero a fin de cuentas ahí estaba, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar a su lado, donde tomará asiento sin dejar ir su mano, sino que entrelazará sus dedos suaves con los propios callosos de tantas rocas y metal manipulados.

"¿Entonces?"

"Se llevó dos de mis dragón blanco y su nudo amenaza dos de mis armonías, me acorraló en medio del tablero"

"Aún puedes ganarle"

Ambos sabían que no sería así, en primer lugar indicaba el deseo y una posibilidad remota de salir de ese balancín de madera nada firme donde estaban encerrados, con la única tierra a su alrededor en la caverna que alertaría de inmediato a los soldados otra vez y haría que se los llevaran a ambos dejando a sus hijos solos por otros tres días... _Otra vez_... Si es que no decidían soltar los cables de la prisión y dejarles caer al vacío, sería más simple de hecho, no más Beifong, llegó a debatir con su esposo en medio de los momentos en vela donde se aseguraban que sus únicos hijos presentes estuviesen dormidos para no preocuparles, mas de inmediato lo desestimó. No tardó en recordarle que eran el trofeo político de Kuvira hasta que ya no le fuesen útiles, que por más que debía alejarles de Zaofu para establecer su gobierno sobre este, nunca resultaba una idea inteligente asesinar así fuese en secreto a dicha familia que poseía el poder _"De hecho, en vista de que las negociaciones no funcionaron y la conquista pacífica tampoco si lo que escuchamos es cierto, lo que le queda es establecer a uno de nosotros, los niños, o todos, como su juguete"_ Llegó a decir en su momento; ambos coincidieron en que para ello alguno se tenía que quebrar bajo las claras muestras de abuso que intentaban con ambos en períodos esporádicos, para luego dar la típica charla de cómo les salvó el hacer lo correcto y que solo el Imperio Tierra podía protegerles, lo que decían en el campo de trabajo de niveles más arriba con cada mensaje escrito hasta que la mano se les cansara, leído, escuchado al ser grabado o en medio de las canciones que reproducían de las bocinas; propaganda básicamente...

En segundo lugar, porque su esposo nunca le había ganado a suegro en paisho.

No decía que la propaganda no podía funcionar, solo decía que odiaba que su esposo entendiera lo que intentaban hacerles antes que ella todo por tener a un Dai Li como padre que se encargó de explicar tales conceptos sobre la psicología humana por sus historias antiguas de cómo _"En mis tiempos hacíamos lo mismo y funcionaba"_ , especialmente porque era un civil. Daño colateral, le llamó Baatar sin importancia, solo con un encogimiento, haciéndole comprender finalmente en situaciones que nunca debieron darse que la educación teórica paranóica de su suegro no había fallado y estaba evidentemente justificada.

La guerra de los cien años aún había determinado la manera de crianza de su generación, es a lo que llegó a la conclusión hace años, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación en la mansión Beifong luego de una discusión acalorada con su abuela por sus pocos o inexistentes modales como una dama. Aún en tiempos de paz, le fue un honor ser capaz de ver al avatar a quien llegó a llamar tío, ver cómo manipulaba las corrientes invisibles de aire a su alrededor con tal gracia y paciencia digna de alguien que desea alcanzar el sámsara, ver su postura digna de una danza y entender el por qué del nombre pies ligeros, y luego ver a Tenzin por la cercanía con su hermana, ver cómo aún siguiendo la ideología de los monjes a los que su padre perteneció, cómo seguía sus costumbres y tradiciones y recitaba cada teoría de inicio a final, y aún así no era un monje; no importaba el tiempo que pasara, no importaba la filosofía de mediadores a la que pertenecía el maestro aire, Tenzin y Aang eran opuestos pues el hijo del avatar era un guerrero dinde su padre siempre fue un monje. Donde Aang fluía con el viento, Tenzin arrasaba como un huracán... Y luego de muchos años, comprendió, si el anterior avatar no corrigió tal forma del aire control, entonces se debió a que fue necesario.

Policía o no, ella misma vio cómo su madre entrenaba con Lin desde una edad temprana, y posteriormente fue su propio turno; y ahí estaba, la paz que tanto deseaba el avatar no había llegado. Si ellos como maestros de los elementos se encargaron de enseñarles a sus hijos lo que implicaba enfrentarse en un conflicto, entendió a su suegro enseñándole a su esposo, un civil sin ningún control sobre los elementos, de las prácticas de los Dai Li así fuese a una edad temprana para que supiera qué evitar.

Inconscientemente estrechó con mayor fuerza la mano de su esposo, de repente el inminente riesgo de que su familia acabase separada de forma permanente se volvió más real, el temor era más asfixiante. Arrastró a Wing y Wei con ella a ese lugar solo por no pensar en lo que atacar por la espalda a Kuvira podría significar, y en el proceso llevó a que Huan y Baatar no se inclinaran ante la gran unificadora; así estuviese consciente de que las cosas podrían haber acabado peor de no haber hecho lo que hizo, la culpa estaba allí, mas sabía que no era buena idea mostrar tal duda y debilidad en ese momento, mucho menos si los soldados llegaban en algún momento, sino que una simple arruga se formó en su entrecejo al fruncir ambas cejas acompañando a su mandíbula tensa con breves espasmos involuntarios.

Pudo sentirlo recostar la mejilla de la parte superior de su cabeza al atraerla más cerca de él "Normalmente, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre, Su..."

Pero claro que él lo notaba, fue el primero en apreciar tales gestos desde que se conocieron en la oficina de aquél anciano arquitecto donde realizaba sus prácticas en Ba Sing Se, la joven noble que viajó por el mundo y el estudiante que veía patrones donde no los había, compartiendo el fuego para sus respectivos cigarrillos en medio de una partida de paisho donde si ella ganaba él le ayudaría a construír una ciudad hecha en su totalidad de metal- o al menos no cerrar la puerta de la oficina en su cara como el resto de arquitectos lo hicieron.

 _"Es difícil..."_ Dijo aquella vez, ya veintiséis años atrás, el ceño fruncido en sus facciones mucho más jóvenes iluminadas por las lámparas a un lado del ya abandonado tablero donde las tres armonías hechas por él descansaban triunfantes mientras analizaban cada detalle escrito para su utopía metálica, fue la primera vez que vio cómo sus ojos se nublaban y su cerebro trabajaba intentando darle sentido a los garabatos descuidados que ella, la dama joven del vestido verde y demasiado maquillaje tras las gafas oscuras y aquél sombrero con velo de malla, le había entregado balbuceando incoherencias con una propiedad tan ajena a Suyin Beifong que su madre, Lin y cualquiera en Ciudad República que conociera quién era ella, no la reconocerían como tal.

 _"Será costoso, y una pesadilla burocrática en el supuesto caso de que consiguiera comprar la tierra a la corona..."_ Había continuado en voz baja sin despegar los ojos de cada papel increíblemente agrupado de manera perfecta; no alejaba la vista concentrada en la obra magna que le llegó en medio de una noche abrumada por el estupor del alcohol, aún con el humo danzando en medio de ambos tras cada calada del cigarrillo perfectamente apoyado entre sus dedos índice, medio y sujeto con mayor firmeza con su pulgar en contraste con ella cargando su boquilla porque a una dama no le quedan los dedos amarillos.

 _"Pero no creo que sea imposible, ni que esté loca"_ Era ambicioso y terco, ella era ambiciosa y terca, solo los espíritus sabian que claro que lo era, ambos congeniaron de inmediato con tal magnitud de proyecto en un mutuo entendimiento silencioso que inició con una simple partida de paisho, nada de romance de por medio, solo lecturas básicas y el deseo de hacer algo que colocara sus nombre en los libros de historia.

Claro, tras meses luego de iniciado el proyecto, entre vasos de vino importado de la Nación del Fuego, la ambición y genialidad pasó a conferir improperios hacia ella cuando le propuso la idea inverosímil de añadir domos de metal en forma de lotos, pero acabó siendo la primera de tantas conseciones que el hombre llegó a hacer por ella.

"Saberlo, saber lo que están haciendo, no es lo difícil, sino saber que lo entiendes, lo comprendes, sabes, y que aún así no puedes hacer nada para evitar cuando tocas fondo..."

La voz de su marido volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos al proseguir con su hilo anterior al notar su preocupación nunca expuesta verbalmente, sino que él mismo encontró las palabras adecuadas para una de las mayores problemáticas de la situación. Sabían lo que les estaban haciendo, pero saberlo no resultaba una garantía de poder evitarlo, lo veía cada vez que Baatar contenía un aliento al cerrar los ojos y llevaba un par de dedos a su sien porque a sus tímpanos llegaba un sonido agudo que solo lograba hacer el mundo a su alrededor sacudirse y a su cabeza palpitar, lo veía cada vez que su propia visión se oscurecía haciendo que sus rodillas le fallaran como si fuese un ciervo-ocelote intentando aprender a caminar y obligando a que se mordiera la lengua de la desesperación al ver la sonrisa triste y simpática de sus maravillosos gemelos cada que tenían que sostenerla, lo veía cada vez que debía cerrar los ojos porque la falta de sueño empezaba a hacer mella en ella y juraba ver a su difunto padre jugando con Momo y balbuceando incongruencias sobre jugo de cáctus, cada vez que alguno de los dos esperaba a que sus hijos se durmieran para hacer de apoyo al otro cuando llevaban dos dedos al interior de su boca y se obligaban a intentar expulsar los calmantes que les estaban dando solo para acabar frustrados por lo tarde que llegaban de manera cada vez más recurrente, ella con un puñetazo a las tablas de madera que acababa por lamentar luego antes de ser atraída por su marido.

Agradecía que ninguno de sus niños, especialmente Huan, estuviesen despiertos, que cayeran cual roca y lograran descansar mejor que ellos, pero eso solo aumentaba más de la presión que llevaban sobre ambos. Estaban concientes de la situación en la que estaban, estaban concientes de que se encontraban solos, y que tenían que averiguar cómo lograr que los gemelos y Huan se marcharan de allí sanos y salvos incluso si era a costa de ellos; no fue un trato, no tuvieron que hablarlo, estaba sobre entendido a esas alturas.

"Empiezo a extrañar el tabaco..." Se escuchó decir finalmente tras un largo silencio, y no pudo reconocer esa voz ahogada, parecía no más que el murmullo ahogado de un extraño desesperado porque sus hijos no le visitaban en las festividades. Recostaba la cabeza del hombro y cuello de su esposo mientras tomaba la mano suave de él entre las propias, y empezaba a preguntarse qué habría cambiado antes, con Kuvira y junior específicamente, si la semilla duda ya estaba sembrada desde un inicio.

La calidez de los brazos de su esposo a envueltos a su alrededor fueron más que bienvenidos, no había privacidad ni espacio para debilidad, mas no sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta que logró sentir sus músculos cansados y adoloridos relajándose contra el pecho de él "Sí, yo también... ¿La edad de...?" Tan rápido como inició su nueva conversación las palabras volvieron a atorarse en su garganta, si se volviera a este, sabía que se toparía con su mandíbula tensa y manzana de adán temblorosa al ahogarse en medio de la oración; no necesitaba verlo ni que finalizara para comprender.

"Sí, más o menos su edad, un poco antes cuando empezamos a intentar tener hijos..." Eran momentos más simples, algo así, estresantes pues Zaofu no se construyó en un día pero sí días más simples al actual. Siempre le resultaba imposible sonreír antes esos recuerdosz especialmente ahora sabiendo lo que junior estuvo pensando, no podía odiarlo, sabía que Baatar tampoco, no importaba lo que hiciera, odio era algo que nunca lograrían sentir hacia él "Baatar..." Se escuchó llamarle suavemente, y no pudo evitar esconder parcialmente su rostro entre sus brazos antes de continuar "Sobre lo que dijimos antes, la postura política si salimos de esta, ¿Qué tan acertada crees que estaba al re-evaluar toda esta situación?"

"¿Me estás preguntando si cometiste un error, Suyin...?" Era una forma de decirlo, claro que lo notó, que no le llamara simplemente Su, Susi o querida, lo dejaba en claro.

"¿Crees que pude haber cambiado algo?"

"Eso depende, ¿Quién fue la que llegó a decirme que el asunto de ser padres es que abres los ojos un día y te das cuenta que es demasiado tarde para volver atrás?" Amaba a su esposo, se tenía que recordar eso, amaba a su marido pero odiaba cuando atacaba directo como cada que tomaba una de las piezas del tablero para ubicarla en un cuadrante distinto en un movimiento impropio y sin sentido de él, sabiendo que ella tomaría la iniciativa en deshacerse de dicha pieza, solo para toparse con que su marido le había acorralado al sacrificar esta sin remordimiento alguno como tantas veces antes que jugaban paisho.

"Yo..."

"Por supuesto que algo se pudo haber cambiado" No la acusaba, nunca la acusaba, pero tampoco suavizaba las cosas, _los domos eran una idea ridícula_ , seguía recordándole en la oscuridad de su habitación aún a esas alturas, entre risas, claro "Empezando por no haber justificado el comportamiento de Kuvira basado en lo que haya ocurrido con sus padres"

"¿Justificado no resulta una palabra errónea?"

"¿Lady Beifong insinúa que comprender y justificar resultan sinónimos, o debemos volver a la misma conversación de hace tres años tras tu enfrentamiento con tu hermana?" De inmediato juntó sus labios tensando la mandíbula, porque sabía que no era necesario, no debían hacerlo.

"¿Cometí el error de mi madre?"

"Y yo el de mi padre con Baatar" No había junior esta vez, ni miedo de hablar al parecer. _No es momento de autocomadecerse y sentir lástima consigo mismo, Suyin_ , era lo que quería decir, _¿De qué sirven las culpas? Se trata de aceptar y resolver las cosas_ ; mas no era la voz de él la que escuchaba en su cabeza sino la suya propia cuando necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a recuperarse, cosa que no era común, pero que ambos sabían a veces era necesario "Justificar fue el error"

"¿Y la posición política, debí aceptar?"

El silencio la recibió, de política no solían hablar pues algunas veces acababa en discusión. Una cosa que recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez de Bumi y Kya era que las parejas no siempre poseen puntos de vistas similares, el hijo mayor de Aang y su breve relación con la actual Señora del Fuego fue una prueba de ello luego de discusiones sobre la nación y la tribu agua del sur y eventos pasados de tiempos que no eran más los suyos. Baatar y ella eran opuestos en las creencias espirituales y políticas, siempre fueron así, y no esperaba una respuesta viniendo de él... Pero era una situación distinta a las anteriores veces.

"Considero que el mensaje de re unificar el Reino Tierra fue tergiversado basado en las ideas y traumas originados por la guerra con respecto a las conquistas y la intervención de una nación sobre otra"

"¿No habría sido una conquistadora?"

"¿En el sentido exacto de la palabra? Sí y no, tienes una idea imparcial y no obligarías a nadie a seguir tu ideología- ideología que en realidad nunca te he visto compartiendo o defendiendo, querida, contrario a Kuvira quien ya estaba determinada en cuál era su rol- o al menos, ¿Cuál creía que era este...?"

"Debí aceptar"

Silencio nuevamente, porque a esas alturas ya no era algo de lo que dudaban. Cada uno dio su punto de inmediato, y si sabía algo de su esposo y de ella misma, es que no había quien les sacara una idea de la cabeza, mucho menos cuando coincidían finalmente en un punto medio.

"Te lo dije..." Se escuchó decir una vez más, estrechando la mano de su esposo entre la suya "Intentar tener una conversación casual inevitablemente nos llevó a volver a esta caja de madera..."

No obtuvo respuesta alguna al respecto, no era necesario, mas pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo cómo separaba los labios inicialmente para decir algo, mas ninguna palabra parecerá provenir de este y esto no se debía a su incapacidad en ese momento de formar una oración, sino por haber jurado escuchar una voz a lo lejos junto al conocido sonido ocasionado por las piedras deslizándose.

Finalmente vio a sus hijos despertar, y se recordó que las cartas a su suegro vendrían luego de reconstruir Zaofu mejor que antes.


End file.
